Snowflakes
by Lunaa
Summary: Takes place before the KHII storyline.Namine struggles to deal with her hidden feelings and Roxas' looming departure from Organization XIII. Hoping for something that could never be, their last meeting is sure to be uncomfortable. Will he understand?


Namine and Roxas belong to Squeenix, I own nothing.

This story occurs right before the KHII storyline. Reviews are nice. )

SNOWFLAKES

The snow fell all around. It rarely snowed in the World That Never Was, but it rained frequently. Always cold, wet and gloomy…the electric city never saw the cheerful light of the sun. Everything was always sad and grey there, but today was different. There was snow.

Namine couldn't help observing the snow as it fell. Its pure beauty was captivating, and she had never seen anything like it before in her short existence. She was waiting for him. That boy they called XIII. Even though they rarely interacted, she felt as if she knew him better than anyone else who resided in that dark world. They were connected somehow, and they could both sense it.

She flicked her eyes downward, uneasy now. Snowflakes caught on her hair and eyelashes but she didn't brush them away. Namine wrapped her arms around herself, a slight shiver resonating through her. Fear was getting a hold of her now, the icy fingers of doubt pricking at her skin. Should she be afraid? He'd agreed to meet her here when she had asked him. She just wanted to see him one last time before it was too late…and let him know the things that she felt. Namine wanted him to know how something inside her springs to life when she catches a glimpse of him, how something tingles where her heart would be if she had one.

But Number XIII was a fierce individual despite his age and size, and certainly was no where near as pleasant and friendly as Sora. She could feel the fear bubbling up inside her, rising in her throat and making her swallow hard. And suddenly, there he was.

Her eyes quickly rose to meet him, and she struggled to hide her uneasy feelings. For some reason, she couldn't put her finger on exactly what she was afraid of. No, he wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't twist her arm like Larxene had or hit her like Marluxia used to. But he would hurt her, worse than anyone ever had.

As he slowly strode towards her she drew in a sharp breath and tried to remember exactly what it was she wanted to say. But what she wanted to say and what she could say were so different. He stopped before her, his dark hood pulled up over his head. His hair was pushed down, concealing his eyes from her view. Why wouldn't he look at her?

"Roxas…" Namine started. What could she say? She knew what they would do to him once he left Organization XIII. They'd capture him and force her to wipe out his memories. He'd be like a blank slate. He'd forget all about her. So why was she so afraid to tell him if he'd only forget? Like Sora, he'd forget. And again she'd be without hope.

At the sound of his name, XIII finally raised his head. So cold and fierce looking; more frozen than the snow that fell around them. But he hadn't always been like that. He used to be just like her. On that day, the day they woke up together scared and confused before the Twilight Town mansion gate. Even as the days passed and they were absorbed by the Organization, he'd send her a sympathetic glance or even a half smile sometimes. But that was a long time ago. So much had changed. But was he the only one who'd changed?

Born from the same heart, they began together. But where would they end?

"I've heard of your plans to leave the Organization, and I wanted to see you one last time," she looked down as she nervously played with her fingers. She knew the real reason why she wouldn't be able to speak with him again. Soon he would be only a shell of who he once was, then gone completely soon after. She couldn't stand the thought. She could feel his eyes on her—those eyes that made her non-existent heart jump into her throat. Thos eyes that have appeared in her sketch book too many times. She tried not to think about them as she waited for a response.

He slowly looked up at the sky, a breath slowly escaping him and leaving a trail of white condensation swirling in the air. Could he see right through her? His silence made her uncomfortable and she quickly grew nervous.

"Don't worry about me," he said as he lowered his gaze to meet her pale face and faded blue eyes. But why shouldn't she worry? She knew Riku would come for him, and he'd be gone. She felt guilty, almost cruel because she knew of all this as he stood there oblivious to his fate.

"I can take care of myself," said the hooded boy. He sounded so distant, and it tore her to pieces thinking about how different he once was. Less intense, his eyes weren't so full of anger before. His voice wasn't as cruel back then. She wanted to protest; he couldn't protect himself from what lay ahead. Tension hung thickly in the air as they stood. It wasn't fair. Was anything fair? She felt tears stinging her eyes; tears she shouldn't have been able to cry.

The Key of Destiny shifted uncomfortably—he was getting ready to leave. She knew he saw her tears. All at once she knew her window of opportunity was shrinking. A rush of feelings came suddenly upon her. Feelings she couldn't understand. Her breaths quickened and heartbeat hastened. She would tell him. He had to know. Maybe he even felt the same way. Everything surged inside her, but all that came out was:

"Be careful."

With this he dismissed himself, disappearing within the swirls of white flakes. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now. She was foolish to think that he'd understand, stupid to think he'd care. No one else had, so why did she think he'd be different? Her feelings left her confused. She not supposed to be able to feel, right? But the feelings she felt now were so strong, she was sure they were real. And as she stood alone in the snow she came to realize that she was truly alone in her existence.

Such was the fate of a Nobody.


End file.
